Lost in Translation
by Katneps
Summary: (Pinkie Pie P.O.V.) Pinkie Pie tries to seek advice about a secret she has been keeping from all of her friends. This causes major issues between her and her friends, and possibly cause issues with herself.


**Authors Note:**

**The chapters of this will be cycled with my other in progress writings, and this is my first time writing imvolvong pinkie! So if she seems out of character in the dialog or actions, feel free to tell me! All reviews are appreciated!**

You wake up to the smell of Mrs. Cake making your favorite food downstairs! Cupcakes! You cheerfully hop out of bed, and look in the mirror plated to the back of your door. You put on your best smile and head down to the main floor. You then make your way towards the kitchen, your tongue tingling from the delicious smell of the food being made. As you enter the kitchen, Mrs. Cake turns around and greets you. "Oh! Hey there Pinkie! You probably could smell the cupcakes. Here, take one!" she says with her usual delight. You happily take the cupcake, the head over to the frosting station. You grab as many colors as you can, then make your way back up the stairs.

Entering your room again, you greet Gummy, who is patiently waiting on top of your bed. You turn away from him, facing your desk as a thought enters your head that has seems to have made a home of it. Your wide grin slowly turns to a slight frown as you sit on your desk and prepare to decorate your cupcake. You carefully make 7 lines of different colored frosting evenly spaced on the cupcake, then fill in the corresponding color of the line with the same color of frosting to fill in each gap. After a few minutes, you have a perfectly crafted Rainbow colored cupcake. You sigh again, slowly pushing the cupcake to the side of the desk.

Why would she ever want an earth pony? Your head slams on the desk. You lay there for a few minutes, just thinking about her. Another sigh escapes your mouth as you pick your head up and throw on a smile like always and try to brush it off. It is time to start the day.

You step outside and are quickly greeted by Rarity. "Pinkie Pie! I need you to cone with me right away!" She says rather urgently. You follow her without question as you quickly find yourself entering her boutique. "Stand here!" She says, pointing to the center of the room. You go where you are directed. "Rarity, can we talk for a tiny bit?" you say, trying not to interrupt her focus. Rarity makes her way towards you. "Why, what could ever be the problem dearie? Did you run out of balloons again?" She says to you with more concern. "No... Its more serious than that." You look down, less and less enthusiastic with every word. Rarity's face instantly grows still. "What is wrong darling?" she eyes you with more concern, standing next to you. "Well... there is this pony... and i cant get this pony off of my mind, what can i do?" this is the first time you have talked about an actual problem. "All you have to do is spend more time with your friends! You know us five will always be here for you, right?" Rarity cheerfully states. You look down at the floor. "I guess you're right!" you cheer, perking your head up. Rarity smiles as she uses her magic to bring over the tape measurer and some cloth.

She finishes up her measurements for a new dress she is making for you, and lets you go.

You return to Sugarcube Corner, feeling a bit more cheered up about your situation now. You enter the building, and ask to help Mr. and Mrs. Cake with todays orders. They decide to let you run the register for today. After seeing a few familiar faces come and go, you realize your day is almost done. Suddenly, the bells on the door ring from being opened, and your cheeks turn a bright shade of red upon seeing who this pony was. The pony walks up to the register. "Hey, uh, are you okay Pinkie Pie? You look like you are going to explode or something with your face all red like that." She says. "Hiya Rainbow!" you manage to squeeze out, shaking your head and trying to regain control of your face. "Hey, could i get a cake? Its for a party." Rainbow Dash asks.

Naturally, your ears perk at the mention of a party. "Oooooooh! A party! Who is it for?" you ask enthusiastically. You notice that Dash seems to tense up. "Uhh.. it's for, Tank! Yeah!" She says rather hesitantly. You are jumping up and down from excitement. "Ooh! Ooh! Can i come?" you are nearly yelling, and you would normally be yelling, but you realized that you are still working. "Well... Tank doesnt want a lot of people at his party... heh... sorry Pinkie." Rainbow looks into the kitchen. "So how about that cake?" She questions eagerly. Your jumping comes to a stop as you keep a smile on your face, remembering about the cake. "What do you want it to say?" you decide to ask her. "Uh... Just Happy Birthday Tank or whatever will be fine." She says, obviously trying to keep a cool tone. You give one more smile looking at Dash as you go in to the kitchen and grab a cake, as well as some icing to decorate it. You carefully squirt out the words in blue frosting on the cake, and bring it back out to her. "Here ya go!" you say as enthusiastically as possible. "Actually, Pinkie, you can come. It is going to be this saturday." Dash cautiously speaks. You're so filled with excitement, you can barely even stand it! "Thanks Dashie!" You yell excitedly, hugging her from across the counter. "Yeah... its no problem. Could you, uh, let go?" She says, again, trying to keep her cool tone. You quickly release her and apologize as she walks out the door.

You say your goodnights to the Cakes as you head upstairs. Your face is met with another uncontrollable smile as you jump into your bed. Then, your smile slowly lessens as you remember, that the party is on the same day as your birthday! Your smile slowly turns to a frown. Did she forget about it? Is Tank more so important to her, that she forgot about YOUR birthday? You leave a sigh as gummy lays on top of you, and you both slowly drift to sleep.


End file.
